When two becomes three
by Chaotic-obsession4eva
Summary: Written for a prompt on Tumblr. (Prompt inside) Adam and Kurt are in an established relationship when they ask Sebastian to join them in a Triad. Sebastian is than given the chance to love and be loved in return. Something he never thought he would have with one person let alone two.


**Written for this prompt(This is also my first time writing ot3) -****do you write OT3 stuff? cool if not, but i've been seriously craving **  
**some domestic kadambastian (in an est. relationship.) would love you ****forever! - prompted by HotKadamn **

Sebastian had always assumed he wouldn't be able to handle a relationship. The idea of being with someone and sharing feelings and thoughts with them was scary. He had been content with keeping his casual no strings lifestyle until he bumped into Kurt Hummel again.

Sebastian had left Westerville after the steroids issue had come out into the open. His parents had moved to Chicago so his Father could open a law practice there, Sebastian had finished his senior year in Chicago before being accepted to NYU. (Luckily they were not concerned with the show choir world and still let him in despite the steroids issue) He was studying law as he enjoyed it despite it being a family tradition.

It was within the first few months that he bumped into Kurt, who was on his second year of NYADA and seeing a man by the name of Adam Crawford who was working at a radio station and performing on stage part-time after graduating from NYADA the year before. Kurt and Adam were almost up to their one year anniversary and seemed happy, also it helped that Blaine had chosen to study music at a school in LA instead of NYADA so there was no worry of prying exes.

Sebastian swapped numbers with them both and over the months that followed formed a strong friendship with them. He had to admit, Kurt and Adam looked a lot more better together than Kurt and Blaine.

Sebastian was happy with their friendship so it came as a shock when he realised his feelings for Kurt was more than friends and to top it off, he also felt something for Adam.

This wasn't supposed to happen to him, he didn't do relationships, let alone liking two people at the same time. The knowledge baffled him. So he kept it to himself, content of not telling Kurt or Adam about it as they would probably consider him strange. Sadly, he either slipped or did something to tip Adam or Kurt off because they caught sight of his feelings and ended up approaching him with an interesting proposition.

Sebastian was at home having a coffee and going over his notes when Kurt and Adam (or Kadam as he liked to call them) knocked on his door.

"Come in" Sebastian called out, hearing them walk in. He knew it was them as Kurt had sent a text saying he wanted to talk to him and was bringing Adam.

Kurt walked up with Adam, stopping in front of Sebastian who hadn't looked up from his notes.

"Hey Sebastian" Kurt said, leaning over the table and placing his hands on Sebastian's note-book.

"What's up?" Sebastian asked, still not looking up.

Kurt and Adam exchanged looks, Adam smiled and nodded.

"That whole having a conversation just by looking at each other is irritating by the way" Sebastian said, glancing up.

"We have something we want to ask you so we need your attention" Kurt began, ignoring Sebastian's comment.

Sebastian sighed and put down his pen before leaning back and giving Adam and Kurt his full attention.

"Ok, well Adam and I have talked and we've decided we want to invite you to join us" Kurt said.

Sebastian raised his eyebrows. "Sorry join you?" he asked

"He means, join our relationship" Adam referenced.

"What?" Sebastian spluttered, he thought he was subtle, how did they find out how he felt. Unless they were mocking him.

"Look we know you like us both and well we like you also. The three of us it works. I know that. The amount of time we spend together and how Adam and I have imagined having you living with us, having you in our bed. It just feels right" Kurt said.

"It's called Polyamory or Triad relationship. I looked it up on Wiki" Adam explained.

Kurt giggled as Adam used the Wiki reference, him and his Wikipedia.

"So you want that?" Sebastian asked, he needed to hear it again just to make sure his mind wasn't paying tricks.

"Yes we do, it will be the same as a relationship between two people only we're adding a third, also just know that there are some things you might like that maybe myself or Adam doesn't like but the other might so you have that knowledge that you will have it with either one of us" Kurt said.

"What about sex?" Sebastian asked, beginning to get excited. The thought of regular threesome's already arousing him.

"Well we would have threesome's and the odd time sleep together in pairs. For example, As I mainly bottom, Adam is more versatile so he could top you while I watch maybe or you could do that alone if I'm like working" Kurt said.

Sebastian nodded and chewed on his lip before answering. "I don't bottom though"

Kurt let out a laugh and Adam just smiled in amusement.

"So is that a yes or do you need more time" Adam asked.

"Well you kind of sprung it on me?" Sebastian said, swallowing.

"Have a think about it and let us know" Kurt said before walking over and leaning down and kissing Sebastian. Sebastian kissed back, he felt a hand on his head stroking his hair. Kurt pulled back and Sebastian turned to see Adam standing on his other side. Adam smiled before leaning forward and kissing him also.

"Something to help you make a decision" he said once he ended the kiss. Sebastian nodded, his heart beating fast. Adam smirked before making his way to the door, Kurt however leant over to whisper in Sebastian's ear.

"Just know, I really want you balls deep inside me while Adam sucks my cock or you having us what ever way you want every night. Think about it and call us when you've made up your mind" Kurt purred before stepping away from Sebastian and making his way to Adam. They left without a word and Sebastian with a massive hard on and heaps of thoughts racing through his head.

That night Kurt received a text with two words: 'I'm in'. That text was the start of Kurdastian. (Sebastian had chosen their name).

After a month of getting used to learning each others sexual likes and dislikes, habits and more. Sebastian was finally used to being in a triad relationship. So naturally after seeing both Kurt and Adam for a month, he accepted their invitation to move in. He had the spare room for storage but slept in Adam's room as his bed was big enough for three. Sebastian knew that from the last month of spending almost every night there.

Another month passed and Sebastian decided that he was ready to tell his two boyfriends he was in love with them.

He was nervous as this would be the biggest step he had ever taken (aside from chosing to be in a triad relationship) but he was ready and he did love Kurt and Adam.

He decided to really make a night of it, so why Kurt was out with Rachel and Adam was working, he set up the apartment with candles and even made a fancy dinner. He managed to get the place set up just in time before he received texts from his two boyfriends letting him know they were heading home.

Sebastian wrung his hands nervously as time passed, before the door opened and Kurt called out his name followed by Adam.

"Hey sweetheart, wow this place looks incredible" Kurt said, walking over and kissing Sebastian's cheek. Adam sat on his other side and kissed the other cheek.

"What's the occasion darling?" Adam asked.

Kurt and Adam were big on pet names, Sebastian didn't mind being called any of them but could only stomach using 'Babe' and mainly on Kurt as Adam didn't like that term much.

"It's for a special night?" Sebastian began, trying to force his nerves down. Kurt and Adam had already said they loved Sebastian, he was the one yet to take that step. Kurt said it just shy of a month ago as he fell a lot faster than Adam did, Adam had said it only a week ago. Both had said it post sex but it still felt romantic as Kurt and Adam always made Sebastian feel special.

So it was now his turn to do the same for them, as so far he was still struggling to get used to being romantic.

"What's the special night about, are we role-playing?" Kurt asked, his eyes brightening. Kurt was a fan of roleplaying.

"No" Sebastian said, Kurt pouted and Sebastian quickly added "but we will some other time"

Kurt smiled softly and cuddled up to his side.

"Then what is it" Adam asked.

Sebastian breathed in deeply before getting up and walking over to the table.

"Dinner first then I'll tell you" he said, sitting down and waiting for his lovers to join him.

"It smells great" Kurt praised, as he walked over and eyed up the food. He grinned then leant down and nuzzled Sebastian's neck with his nose.

Kurt was quite affectionate, a lot more than Adam was and that was something Sebastian had taken awhile to get used to, now he loved it and often craved it or requested it from Kurt. His hugs were the best where as Adam was the best at resting against since he was taller than both Kurt and Sebastian so he was easier to lean against than Kurt was. Kurt was the shortest so he often leant on Adam or Sebastian instead.

"Wow, this is amazing" Adam said, after taking a mouthful of the chicken Alfredo Sebastian had made.

"That's good, glad you like it" Sebastian said before taking a sip of his wine.

"I love it too" Kurt chimed in causing Sebastian and Adam to chuckle.

Once dinner was finished and Adam had cleared the table much to Sebastian protests, they were back at the table with a fresh glass of wine.

Sebastian reached forward and grabbed Adam's hand with one hand and Kurt's with the other.

"Sweetie?" Kurt questioned when he noticed how nervous Sebastian was and how his hands were shaking.

"Are you ok?" Adam asked, feeling worried.

"I'm fine, great in fact. I was so worried I would fuck this up in some way but here we are. The three of us, two months later and still going strong. It's better than I imagined" Sebastian said.

"So you don't regret going into this?" Kurt asked, stroking his thumb over Sebastian's.

"No, I don't, in fact I'm so glad I choose to give this a shot because I can't imagine being any happier then I am now. I know we will have to tell people but I'm glad we're keeping this between us till it's the right time" Sebastian continued.

"It will happen soon, we can get our families together and tell them. They're not going to understand but it's our choice" Kurt said "Also since Adam's family lives in UK, we have to wait till they come down next month. Is that ok"

"It's fine, I knew it would happen eventually" Sebastian said.

"Me too, just know no matter what my family say's, I'll always love you both and they can't stop me from being with you" Adam said, smiling that adorable smile of his that Kurt and Sebastian loved.

"Same, I won't let them stop us seeing each other" Kurt agreed.

"I won't listen to my parents, I never have" Sebastian said and his boyfriends laughed softly.

"So are you going to tell us?" Adam asked, squeezing his hand.

"Yes" Sebastian said, glancing at Kurt who smiled at him then at Adam who smiled also.

"I love you, both of you. So much" Sebastian said, feeling his eyes blurring. Just his luck, that he would cry too.

"Baby" Kurt said, letting go of his hand and walking over to stand next to him and nuzzle into his neck.

"I love you" he whispered. Sebastian wrapped his arm around Kurt's waist. Adam walked over and kissed Sebastian's forehead and ran his hand through his hair.

"I love you too darling" he said, wrapping his arm around Sebastian and placing his hand on Kurt's back, Kurt was almost in Sebastian' lap.

"Thank you" Kurt whispered against Sebastian's neck.

"For what?" Sebastian asked, feeling Adam's hand curl around his as they pressed against Kurt's back gently.

"For loving us, for giving this a shot" Kurt answered, before pressing a kiss to Sebastian's neck.

"No thank you" Sebastian manged, forcing the lump in his throat down.

Kurt glanced up at him. "What for?" he asked.

"For letting me" Sebastian manged, Kurt clutched him tighter.

Adam kept brushing his hair with his spare hand.

It may not make sense to anyone else and his whole family might disown him but screw them all, this was what made him happy. Kurt and Adam were not only his life and love, they were his home.

X


End file.
